Night Visitor
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker gets an unexpected visit at night. Soon, he's inside a nightmare. Spooky, supernatural. I don't want to give away too much. B/J are not a couple…yet.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T, for adult situations, language, and innuendos. If you are sensitive to nearly adult material, don't read.

Description: Becker gets an unexpected visit at night. Soon, he's inside a nightmare. Spooky, supernatural. I don't want to give away too much. B/J are not a couple…yet.

Author's Note: Spooky, hopefully creepy story for Halloween. It's pretty close to adult, but I tried to make it vague, relying on hints and innuendos. Let me know if it's too adult.

1164 Words, around five chapters total.

Night Visitor, Chapter One

Becker had been driving home when a weird storm blew in. It came out of nowhere. The clouds were an eerie gray and black. The lightning cracked frightfully close but there was no thunder.

Becker jumped out of his truck and ran to his flat. Just as he reached the front door he heard an eerie, almost maniacal laugh. He looked toward the sound and there in the soaking street stood a woman. Her skin was pale, her hair white, but her eyes glowed red.

Becker was not usually frightened, but the sight of her unleashed chills down his spine. First there were the unnatural eyes, then the skin so pale. What really frightened him was that she was completely dry, standing in a downpour.

Becker ran inside and locked the door. Then he peaked out the window. The woman was gone and so was the storm. Becker tried to laugh it all off but it had freaked him out.

Something was coming, he felt, and it would be bad, very bad.

The next few days were normal, except that he still had the sense of dread. To make matters worse, he swore he kept seeing that strange woman.

"Someone is thinking awfully hard," said a small, sweet voice behind him as he walked out of the ARC.

Becker laughed. He knew that presence without even turning. It was gentle and kind. Instantly he felt less troubled. "Hey, Jess. Going home?"

"Yep. Trying to," she said, struggling with a large box.

"Here," he said, taking it from her.

"Thank you, Becker."

He smiled. "What's in here anyway? You're not smuggling out a baby smilodon are you?"

Jess giggled. "That would be Abby, not me. Unless it was chocolate."

Becker laughed. "True."

They walked to her car. Jess unlocked it and held the door so Becker could put the box inside.

"Actually, I have you to thank for this package," she said with a smile. "Someone scared the medical staff so badly that now they order entirely too much adrenaline."

"That is weird," he said with a smirk, "but in someone's defense, the medical team totally screwed up and you almost paid."

She smiled affectionately at him. "Well, now I'll be insect-proof."

"I really wish you were," he said gently.

She smiled as she shut the car door. "Thank you, for carrying the box for me and for barking so efficiently at the medical staff."

He laughed. "No problem." Then he just stared at her. "You nearly died Jess. I'm never going to forget that. Ever."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. They just stared at each other, both slightly smiling.

Then a strange sound interrupted their moment.

"What was that?"

"You hear it too?" Becker asked. Jess nodded, and he sighed with relief. "I thought I was going crazy."

"Why? What is that sound?" she asked, looking around.

Becker knew it was that same eerie maniacal laughter he'd heard before. He didn't want to scare her so he lied. "I don't know."

"You sounded like you did," she said. She looked at him. "Becker?"

He sighed. "Weird things have been happening."

"What kind of things?"

Before he could say anything, the laughter grew louder. Then, on a hill in the distance, he saw her: the weird pale woman. He didn't know why but as he saw her his knees buckled and he fell into the side of Jess' car.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Jess, leaning down and half-supporting him as he straightened. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired." He looked to the hill. She was gone.

"Are you sure? Should we go to medical?"

"I'm fine, Jess. Really. I just need to get some rest."

She looked doubtfully at him, but he was stubborn.

"Maybe it's low blood sugar," she said. "You don't eat enough."

He laughed. "Enough what? Sugar? Seriously, Jess?"

"Yes. Here," she said, pulling a bar out of her bag. "Eat one of my emergency chocolates."

He chuckled. "You are worried, aren't you?"

She blushed. "Yes, actually."

"I'm fine. I appreciate it though Jess." He stared into those friendly blue eyes. "You really are the sweetest person I know."

Jess blushed. "I…I like you." Then she lost her nerve and added, "You know, we're friends."

"Of course," he said. He smiled. He then opened her door.

She frowned but got inside the care. "Are you sure you're fine?"

He nodded.

"OK, Mr. Stubborn, I'll go," she said reluctantly. "Call me, though. If you need me, I mean, if you need a friend." She blushed.

Becker smiled and nodded again.

She drove off. Being with Jess had nearly made him forget about the eerie woman. Until that horrible laughter had begun.

He looked back to the hill but she was gone.

That night he'd been in bed when persistent knocking woke him up. To his surprise, Jess stood on his doorstep.

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't reply. She smiled and jumped on him. He stumbled back, holding her small form. She kissed him hard and passionately. He quickly gave in and staggered to the couch where they kissed and groped.

"Sorry," she said finally.

Becker chuckled. "It's fine…a bit unexpected though."

She smiled. "Is it? I thought it was obvious how bad I want you. Do you want me?"

His heart raced, his fingers trembled and he was panting. "Yes. Yes, I want you Jess."

She smiled and returned to kissing him with fury. She pushed him back onto the couch. Her fingers ran under his top scratching slightly. His hands roamed all over her back. They kissed until they were breathless.

"Bedroom," she said. "Now."

Becker nodded. It was all a blur. He couldn't even remember how they got to his room, but there they were both naked, Jess on top. The details were murky too. He knew…what they had done, but he couldn't really remember the sensations.

Except he quickly felt spent. Even as she finished, he felt drained, almost powerless even. He was in a bit of a haze too. At one point Jess didn't even look the same. That eerie woman must have still been in his mind because he swore Jess' eyes turned that sickly red.

He had imagined that being with Jess would have been much different. He thought he'd remember more for one thing. For another, why the hell was he thinking of another woman at a time like this?

He fell asleep. When he awoke, Jess was gone. Strange. He also thought that they would have woken up together, maybe cuddled and played their awkward flirting game still. But no, Jess was gone.

He got up, walked to the bathroom. He nearly fell over with pain. His private parts were aching. He'd never felt anything like this. Plus, he was cold. It wasn't just a chill. He felt like ice had been placed all around his pelvic region.

What the hell was going on?

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1114 Words

Chapter Two

Becker worried as he walked into Ops. This would be awkward. He hoped she didn't ask about last night. He didn't remember much and what he did remember…

Frankly the night had been bad. Jess had been rough. She wasn't at all loving or sweet in her…movements. He hadn't been enjoying himself. Maybe that's why he remembered so little.

He walked to the ADD. "Hi."

Jess turned. Her face was bright and cheerful. "Good morning," she said happily.

Becker sighed. Apparently she hadn't had the same bad experience. "How…are you?"

"Brilliant. You?"

He looked away.

"Becker, what's wrong?"

He shook his head.

She stood up and walked over to him. "You can tell me. We're friends."

He scoffed. "Really? After last night, that's all we are?"

Jess looked baffled. "Last night?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about."

He scoffed again. "This is how you want to play it, huh?'

"Becker, what in the world…"

He moved close, grabbed her a bit roughly and pulled her to him. He whispered harshly, "We spent the night together and this how you treat me? You even left without waking me up!"

Jess stared at him in confusion and a bit of fear. "Becker…We did not."

He gripped her harder as he became upset. "Jess, what the hell? Why are you acting like this?"

"Ow. You're hurting me," she said.

He looked down at her arm, turning red inside his hand. He let go suddenly and pulled back.

Jess rubbed her arm and looked at him with worry. "Becker, I didn't see you last night. Not after you helped me with the adrenaline. Remember?"

He looked at her. She looked so worried, so sincere. "I know what happened at my flat, Jess. I was there and so were you. We…you know."

Jess was so frightened a tear escaped. She shook her head. "Honestly, Becker, we didn't. I wasn't anywhere near your place."

Becker grabbed his hair. "You were!" Then he looked again into her eyes. She wasn't lying. "Weren't you?"

Jess shook her head and gently stepped toward him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on." She then held her hand out.

He looked skeptically at it. Then he latched on like her hand was a lifeline to sanity. He then pulled her into a hug.

Jess felt him shaking.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I swear you, or someone looking exactly like you, was at my place."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I promise you that it wasn't me."

He closed his eyes, and clung to her. "Jess, I think I'm going insane."

She slowly pulled out of his embrace just enough to see into his face. "I'm sure you're fine. I'll help you. I will."

Becker nodded.

Jess looked at him with sympathy. "Will you do something for me?"

He looked at her uncertainly. "What?"

She smiled gently. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

Jess dragged him to medical, and several times he tried to run, but she caught him with that smile.

"You promised, Jess. Traitor."

She smiled, then dropped it as she said, "I'm worried, Becker."

He looked at her. He'd do anything for this woman. "Fine. I'm not happy though."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. The doctor came and took Becker into a private room. Jess had briefed him on what was going on.

"So, Captain. Tell me about this unsettling experience."

"It was awful. Can I go?"

The doctor laughed. "More information, please. Tell me, what scared you the most?"

Becker didn't know where to start: the trusted friend who turned into a sex monster? The holes in his memory? The fact that he swore it had all been real? He shook his head. It was all terrible. Then he realized there was one thing that rose above the rest.

"It would been better if I could move."

"You couldn't?" asked the medic.

Becker shook his head. "She sat on me. I couldn't move at all. I couldn't breathe."

"I see," said the medic. "How do feel now? Do you feel over-tired, or listless?"

Becker nodded.

"And your memory is foggy?"

He nodded again.

"I see. Captain, I think you had an episode of night paralysis."

"What?"

The medic smiled. "It was a dream, Captain, a strange, frightening dream," he said. "In night paralysis, you can't move and your brain can't make sense of it. So, it conjures up a story to explain it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. It's not a new or rare occurrence. In fact it goes back centuries. Men would see an ugly old woman on top of them, violating them and sucking out their life force."

"It wasn't an old woman. It was a young, gorgeous one," said Becker.

The doctor smiled. "Yes. That's not unusual either. The mind sometimes plucks people and things from your experiences."

"Like Jess, we work together…"

"Exactly, Captain. In fact, when aliens and UFOs became very popular, people began to see aliens. The hag experience became alien abductions."

"So it's not strange that it was Jess, in the…dream?"

The medic smiled. "Not at all. You're close, aren't you?"

Becker nodded.

"Your mind simply chose a familiar person to put in the role of hag, that's all."

"So I'm not crazy?"

The medic smiled. "No."

Becker left with relief. It didn't explain everything. He didn't really think it was all due to stress, but hey, it was better than Jess being some kind of monster, or at the least a bad 'date.' Now he had to face her and explain. Perfect.

He walked into the waiting room and Jess broke into a smile. He did too.

"Well?" she asked.

"Night paralysis apparently."

Jess frowned. "I don't know what that is."

"Really? I thought you and Connor would be all informed on alien abductions."

"Oh, sure, but what does that have to do with you thinking that you and I," she stopped. Then a light went on in her head.

"Oh! I see," she said, sighing with relief. "Night paralysis, of course! I remember now. That's where you can't move, isn't it? But your brain thinks some hag is…you know, having fun at your expense."

Becker laughed.

"And yeah, some people think they're in spaceships being experimented on. Oh, I'm so relieved!"

"You are? Jess, don't take this the wrong way, but you're strange."

Jess giggled and hugged him. "I'm not the one having sexy dreams about a co-worker."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind a sexy dream. This was a nightmare."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm glad though, it wasn't someone else. You know, Abby or Emily."

"Or Lester," said Becker, shuddering.

Jess laughed hysterically.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

997 Words

Chapter Three, Night Visitor

Becker went home relieved. He wasn't worrying about another bad night. He fell asleep easily, dreaming peacefully about guns.

Then he woke up.

Red eyes glared at him. He realized his pelvis was…busy.

"No! Not again!"

Jess straddled him, savagely smiling.

"Stop!"

"Mine," she snarled. "You're mine!"

He tried to pull away, but couldn't. Jess grinded painfully. The more pained he looked, the more she cackled.

"Stop! Get off me!"

She cackled more.

Becker shuddered. He felt ice cold. He was in pain, and terrified. He looked away not wanting to see those inhuman eyes again.

He was sure now that it was not Jess. It looked basically like her, but without any of the human details: her pleasant smile, her blue eyes, her innocence. Her sweet, melodic voice was replaced with a shrill, cackling one. She didn't even smell like Jess.

He shuddered as it leaned down, clawing deeply into his chest.

"Ow!"

The thing cackled. "Mine. You taste delicious!"

He felt ill. It kept…maneuvering. It made disgusting grunts of satisfaction as it went. "Good," it said. Then when she was finished, it said, "Full. For now. Night, Becky boy."

It let him go and Becker groaned. He was aware of the thing leaving his room and his flat. He lied in bed, terrified, in pain, and humiliated.

"That was no psycho…logical condition," he muttered through pants.

In the morning Jess leaned on his doorbell. He was home; she knew it. He'd phoned in sick, which caught everyone by surprise. So much so, that Lester had let her leave to check on him. Becker never called in sick. Never.

She leaned all her weight on the bell.

"Fine!" he screamed from inside.

Jess giggled with triumph as the door opened.

She gasped when she saw him. "You look…"

"Awful? Horrible? Like death?"

"No," she lied. "I…I'm uh, sorry."

Becker looked at her. As shaken as he was, those eyes and that smile still got through to him. He chuckled. "It's hard Jess, to bark 'go away,' when I'm so pleased to see you," he said.

"Are you?"

Becker nodded. He held out his arms and she moved forward. He pulled her gently into a hug. Then he sobbed.

"Becker, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, shut the door and pulled her in. He hugged her again. "I'm so glad to see the real you."

"The real me? Of course I…wait… Becker, did you have another dream?"

He let go of her and paced. "It was no bloody dream, Jessica." He pulled off his shirt and turned around.

Jess gasped at the long, fresh claw marks. "Oh my…Becker!"

"I don't know what the hell is going on. I don't know what it is or what it wants, except the obvious. I do know one thing: it isn't you."

She shook her head. "It…looked like me? Again?"

He nodded, putting his shirt back on. He sat down, wincing.

"What? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle. "Please don't ask where. Trust me, you don't want to know."

She sat carefully beside him. "What are we going to do?"

He smiled. "We? Jess, it's my problem."

"Don't be stupid, besides someone is impersonating me and hurting you!"

He grinned slightly. "Yeah I guess that would make you angry."

She nodded.

Becker sighed. "There is something else you should know," he said. "I have been seeing a strange woman."

"Someone else? I mean, not the evil me?"

"Yeah." He then explained the sightings of the woman in the rain.

"Becker, I wonder, I mean we do chase dinosaurs and things for a living. Maybe other impossible things are possible."

"Like…"

"Well, I was researching night paralysis and I got a lot of search results for Succubae."

"Succubae? You mean those things that come in the night and…"

Jess blushed. "And have sex with sleeping men, draining their life force slowly out of them until they die. At least that's the myth."

"Sounds disturbingly familiar."

She nodded.

"You think I have a succubus?"

"Well, I mean, I would have said no way two days ago, but now…Maybe we should consider all possibilities. No matter how weird."

Becker sighed. "I'm too tired to argue for something reasonable."

Jess nodded. "I've found someone who maybe can help, an expert."

Becker shook his head and chuckled. "An expert on succubae. Of course there's such a thing."

She laughed lightly.

Then Becker got a horrible idea. "It's not Connor is it?"

Jess didn't answer and looked away.

"Oh, God! No! Jessica, have you lost your mind?"

"Becker, I had to talk to someone about it."

"Temple? No way in hell, Jessica."

"It's either him or a stranger: a new age priest or priestess. You don't want to talk about something so personal with a stranger do you?"

"Better than Temple, which by the way, is not happening."

"Becker, Connor knows you; he understands how weird your life is."

"Not this weird. No, Jess. The answer is no."

Jess frowned. "Fine. I'll contact the new age priest."

"I can't believe I'm considering this."

"Yeah. I know. I don't know what else to do."

"Me either," said Becker.

"You'll meet with the priest?"

Becker sighed. "I guess."

"It will be OK," she said, smiling gently. "I'll go too."

He laughed. "I don't know. I don't really want you to hear the…details."

She blushed. "It's OK. It's just another creature, really."

Becker scoffed. "Thankfully I've never had experiences like this before."

She giggled weakly. "Do you want me to come?"

He looked at her. He wondered if she thought about why the…whatever it was, took her form. He had a pretty good idea why, but he wasn't sure Jess knew how much she got to him.

"Yeah. Maybe you better."

She smiled sweetly. "OK. I'll set it up." She got up to leave.

"Jess, don't say anything. Please."

"I won't. I promise. I'll see you soon."

He nodded. "OK, Jess."

End of Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter 4

1101 Words

Chapter Four, Night Visitor

Jess called later with the news that she'd contacted the priest. "He's really nice."

Jess drove them to a small house. It didn't look freaky. It was actually fairly normal. A middle aged man, wearing a simple blue button front shirt and jeans answered. Again, not freaky. "Welcome. I'm Chris. Come on in."

He led them into a normal looking living room, if a bit sparse and minimal. It was light and airy, with lots of plants. As Becker looked around he could see signs of the New Age religious movement: a small gong, incense burners, goddess statues, so on.

The room was set up so a couch sat in front of a window. To the side were two chairs, facing each other beside a large desk, set with candles, figurines, and more incense burners.

Chris asked Jess to sit on the couch as he pointed Becker to one the chairs. He then sat in the identical chair facing Becker.

"Now, tell me about your problem. Jess has spoken about it, but I want to hear your words."

So, Becker talked about both attacks.

"Yes, it does sound like a possible succubus attack. Now, Captain, the intercourse itself, will you describe it please?"

Becker turned pink and looked at Jess, who was also pink and quickly looked away.

Chris smiled. "Jess, would you mind making us some tea? The kitchen is straight through that door."

Jess nodded, and left.

"Now, proceed."

Becker felt horribly embarrassed. The incidents were bad enough without having to describe them to a complete stranger. He kept reminding himself that at least it wasn't Connor.

"I know it's uncomfortable," said Chris, "but really Captain, if something serious is occurring isn't that more important than your pride?"

"No."

He laughed. "Jess is very worried. Do it for her."

"Not the right thing to say. She's the other party in this…mess."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Chris.

Becker laughed. "No, of course not."

Chris nodded. "If this is a succubus, and she has taken Jess' form, she too could be in danger."

"What?"

"I'm sorry to alarm you, but it is possible. Sometimes when a succubus or incubus has had its fill or if a victim suddenly becomes unavailable they will continue to feed off people close to the victim. Succubae, you see, like a specific taste. Once they find a suitable victim, they do not let go. Feeding off someone with an emotional attachment to the victim can keep that preferred taste going."

"No! No bloody way is it feeding off her!"

"Good," said Chris. "Then help me to protect her and you. I need all the information you can give me."

"Fine. The uh, act…was bad."

"Be more specific."

Becker turned red. "She was cold. She wanted it rough and didn't seem to care if I…helped much."

"Was it painful?"

Becker looked away. "Yeah. Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

Becker shut his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Captain, I can't help you if don't give me the chance."

Becker sighed again. "Fine. It was like…being with an iceberg."

"I see. Describe the pain for me."

Becker sighed. "It stung, kind of like frost bite."

"Hmmm. That confirms it. You have a succubus. I suspect it took the form of Jess because the two of you are close."

"Can it take other forms?" asked Becker.

"Yes, but once they've found a victim they like they will usually take the form of someone close enough to allow them intimate contact."

Becker nodded. "Like Jess."

Chris nodded. It was now that Jess poked her head in. Chris smiled and beckoned her to come in. She brought the tea with her.

"Thank you," said Chris. They poured and drank the tea. Then he said, "I'm afraid I do not have good news. I believe the succubus is too established in your life for you to attempt to break contact. Sometimes, in the beginning, if you find out who the succubus is, you can cut contact with the person, and the succubus will move on."

"We can't do that?"

"No, Jess," said Chris. "She is masquerading as you. Even if you located her in another form I fear she will come after you."

"Me?" she asked, nearly dropping her cup. Becker left the chair and sat beside her on the couch, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Jess looked confused and scared.

"You are close to the Captain, which is why your form was chosen. The succubus can use your close attachment to him to feed."

Jess shuddered. "Feed…on me?"

"That's not going to happen," said Becker.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to advise. You can't run from it. If it can't find you it will go after anyone with a relationship to you."

Becker sighed and shook his head. Jess looked more worried.

"However, you must do something," Chris said. "If the succubus continues to feed from you, Captain you will get weaker, sicker, and eventually…I'm afraid that death is possible."

Jess gasped.

"No. It's not going to happen," said Becker.

"Good. Think positive," said Chris. "Now, I can recommend some prayers. You should meditate, and purify yourself through ritualistic bathing."

"Do I have to dance naked in the moonlight too?"

"Becker! Don't be rude."

Chris laughed. "It's OK, Jess. It is a lot to believe. I don't blame the Captain. In fact, it's good that he trusts his instincts. Evil spirits and demons can sense the truth. If you don't believe in the rituals, they won't work."

"I don't believe," said Becker. He stood up, but walked over and shook Chris' hand. "Thanks for your time. Come on Jess."

"We're leaving?"

"Might as well," he said, looking at Chris. "Right?"

Chris nodded. "I cannot help you much. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," said Becker, leaving the room.

"Jess," said Chris. "You may be his only hope."

"Me?"

"The succubus chose you. It sensed you were the one he could be intimate with. It used your bond. I know you said you're just friends, but even close friends can share a type of love. That's what he needs. He needs to focus on love, on purity, and on cleanliness. Help him to be strong."

Jess nodded. "I will. Thank you."

Jess left and found Becker in her car.

"That was a waste of time," said Becker.

"Maybe not. He said you needed to focus on love."

Becker scoffed. "What's he want us to do, start singing "All You Need is Love?"

Jess giggled. "Couldn't hurt."

"You haven't heard me sing, Jess."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

788 Words

Chapter Five, Night Visitor

Jess drove him home, but she didn't want to leave him. "I don't suppose it would help if you stayed somewhere else."

"Probably not," said Becker. He yawned and sunk into his sofa.

Jess sat beside him. "I could stay."

"Why? You can't protect me."

"You don't know that."

Becker shook his head. "This whole thing is unreal. Succubae? Really? No Jess, something else is going on. Maybe it is night paralysis."

"You didn't claw your back by yourself," said Jess.

"I don't know. Go home Jess. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, rolling over on his side, lying on the couch. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Poor baby," she whispered. She got up, looked around his flat, and brought him a pillow and blanket. Then she locked the door with her on the inside.

She had made a decision. She was going to guard him. If something came for him it would have to go through her.

She sighed. At least she sounded brave, she thought. She kicked off her heels, and snuggled up beside him on the couch. Soon, she fell asleep as well.

Becker screaming her name woke her up. There, on top of his chest was a pale, white-haired woman. It didn't look like her this time. She guessed it saw no point in pretending to be her now.

"Get off!" screamed Becker.

Jess hit the woman, tugged at her, and tried to get her off Becker.

"Mine!" the woman hissed.

"No!" screamed Becker.

Jess kept trying to help, but the woman was immovable. She kept screaming that Becker was hers.

"He doesn't want you!"

"No…way…in hell!" he screamed as he tried to keep the woman from undoing his clothes.

The woman laughed evilly. She wasn't leaving.

In desperation, Jess grabbed Becker's head, and pulled it as close to her as possible. She looked into his eyes and kissed him.

Becker's body tingled, but in a good way. Jess' lips were warm. Her touch was gentle. She smelled heavenly. Instantly he relaxed and gave into the kiss.

Jess felt him go. His lips became more eager. She then felt the tension in the rest of his body relax.

The succubus lost her grip on him. Jess pulled his whole body to her. Becker hungrily grabbed her waist, quickly lining his body to hers.

She pulled at his body, but never scratched or hurt him.

Becker even let go of the succubus' screams. All he heard now was Jess' breathing. She was so soft, so warm! He wanted more.

So did Jess. She tugged at his clothes, as he pulled hers off. Gently she pushed him onto his back. Becker gave her control and she accepted. She smiled and invited him to be with her.

Neither one heard the howl of the succubus, screaming in defeat. Jess had taken him away. Becker was hers now, and she was a much kinder partner.

They were gentle with each other but hungry. This was truly an act of love. Becker felt the difference at once: no pain, no freezing cold, just warmth and tenderness.

Jess looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Jess," he whispered.

She giggled. Somehow she realized the succubus had been all about control, so she gave it back to him and he gently rolled her over so he was in charge. They both smiled.

"Becker," she whispered.

They lost track of time and their surroundings. They completely forgot about the succubus. They only cared about each other.

Jess lay on his chest, exhausted and out of breath but completely happy.

Becker smiled down at her. "You freed me, Jess. It's gone."

"Hmmm?" Jess looked up. "It is."

Becker laughed and then began to kiss Jess happily. "Thank you. Thank you."

She giggled. "Me? I didn't do anything."

Becker smirked. "I wouldn't say that."

She blushed. "Stop," she said playfully. "Do you think it's gone-gone?"

He shrugged. "I don't feel the same. The dread feeling is gone. So's the fatigue, which is ironic considering how we spent the last half hour."

Jess giggled. "You're bad. But you're mine."

He smiled. "I am. That must be what did it. You stole me away from it."

She smiled. "I did. I admit that."

"Good. I hope you'll be a much gentler mistress."

"Well….we'll see." She giggled.

He laughed as he stroked her hair. She kissed him slowly.

"I'm not sure you're in the clear, though," he said. "It might come after you."

"It might," she said, but not sounding fearful. "Maybe you should stay close by me, in case you need to let it know that I'm yours too."

He smirked. "Oh, that is not a problem."

She giggled. "Good."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

311 Words

Chapter Six, Conclusion, Night Visitor

"You better be teasing," said Connor.

Becker laughed.

"Seriously. If I thought for a moment that you really had a succubus after you, and you didn't call me over, I would take an EMD right now and blast you."

Jess giggled, sitting at the ADD. "Would you?"

"I would," said Connor. "First of all, think of the scientific research!"

"And second?" asked Becker.

"It's a succubus! How cool is that?"

"Not cool at all!" said Jess. Becker nodded in agreement.

Connor looked at each serious face. Then he screamed at Becker. "Dude! How could you not call me?"

Becker laughed.

Jess shook her head. "You're sick, Connor."

"Wait. How'd you get free? You should be a worn-out, empty husk."

"Ew! Connor, yuck!" cried Jess.

"Becker, how did you get free?"

"I didn't."

Connor looked him over and stepped back. "You mean…it's still…feeding? Gross."

Jess giggled. "That excitement didn't last."

"I'm not still at its mercy, Connor. Relax. Jess rescued me."

Connor looked at Jess, who beamed. "Someone had to," she said.

"How?"

Jess smirked. "I'm not the kind of girl who gives details," she said, smirking.

Becker laughed, blushing slightly.

Connor looked at them then blushed. "Ew!"

They both laughed.

"I was going to suggest publishing an article about defeating a succubus, but forget it now. Gross," said Connor.

"I don't know," said Jess. "I can see it in print, in certain formats. You'd make an awesome romance cover boy, sweetie."

Becker blushed. "No thanks. It's so degrading how they draw those guys: rippling biceps, naked chests..."

"Like I said, you'd be awesome."

"The final climactic scene would be awfully steamy," said Becker. "The real version was after all."

Jess giggled. "It might be too much for mass market."

"I need to find a bucket," said Connor, running out of Ops, holding his mouth.

The End


End file.
